In These Moments
by Warlordess
Summary: Eyes met... He lifted a hand and flecked the cornflower from her hair... Waffy, angsty, and slightly strange InuKag one-shot.


****

Title: Moments

****

Author: Chibi-Suiko

~*~*~

****

A/N: I thought this up during my History class and, because I'm officially obsessed with the fluffy/angsty/shortness of one-shots (THAT'S RIGHT! I WILL NOT TELL A LIE!), I figured it would be cute to post an OAV. It's my first purely fluffy drama in a while so take it easy when you review. We all have a lot to learn about Inu and I haven't seen nor read it for awhile so there's a lot that I have to catch up on. 

****

PLEASE READ: I just wanted to say that you should only read this fic if you're 90 to 100 percent sure that you'll like it. When posting on another site, a couple of my one-shots have gotten reviews quoting 'It sux' and, for lack of a better way of wording things, I won't be taking that crap anymore. If you decide you wanna read a certain type of fic, don't flame someone whose created a perfectly fine storyline. And review postings like the above stated are hardly any type of criticism so I plead that you at least try and stick with the rules of FFN if you plan on flaming me and give me a reason to improve.

****

Summary: Eyes met... He lifted a hand and flecked the cornflower from her hair... WAFFY! Inu/Kag fluff. Pointless; but who cares?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Only Rumiko Takahashi owns it. But I'm glad cause I'd rather kill myself than know that she'd handed over to some other person.

****

Dedication: To Uranasu because she's been completely supportive of all my work, no matter what couple or anime it's for. I wrote this for you because you deserve something special, Ura! SMILE! ^_^

Also, just to let you know, there will be random time-span change. You'll be able to figure out where and when.

~*~*~

They were currently alone--Alone as in together, but with no one else beside them, with them, or around them. No monk staring from behind the trees, no large pink bulb floating to oversee their actions.

Currently, the sun was just beginning to set. There was no word to assume they should stop to rest. A wind blew past them, rippling their garments with a flutter. Branches creaked and birds erupted from the trunks of nearby willows to fly through the sky. No eyes peered curiously or suspiciously at them as they continued on.

An hour later (though time was of no essence in the Feudal age, and it was only known by the rise and setting of the sun whether it was closer to mid-day or night), the full moon was glowing, emitting an orb-like luminosity over their heads. The quiet of the night air calmed their senses and they fell into a nightly stupor of silence.

The only life acknowledgeable, besides the licks of the embers dancing in their eyes, was their breath, which was like a soft hum of wellness.

The wind was blowing swiftly around them again. They stood in a field filled with layers of soft grass and wild flowers. The trees were swamped with cornflower.

The air smelt of honeycomb and drifting salt water (from an unseen river nearby). Fluffy white clouds floated calmly passed over their eyes.

As another gust threw the loose ends around, there was a sudden spur of wildly-strewn petals. Though kept at bay for the most part, a few managed to end up getting tangled in the young girls hair.

Eyes met, they were glowing. The man reached out a gentle hand to her silken covered head. He was being so...

...Daring.

Eyes still bored into each other as he softly flecked the cornflower from her hair. As it would be, he happened to get a whiff of the sweet scent. An idea came to him and he caught the small golden yellow leaf before the wind carries it away and held it out in his palm for her to accept it.

A soft grin, full of grace, thanks, love... Shone through to him, leaving him there as she took the small beauty from him and placed it 'rightly' in her hair. Her eyes were glimmering lightly, and she took his hand and pulled him on. Just like that one time; that promise that neither had yet forgotten, nor had it been broken.

He felt a small grin tug at his lips as she turned the other way and continued on, whisking him alongside her.

She herself couldn't stop smiling. He had showed compassion towards her, showed kindness... He had showed disregard of his past in order to soothe her with the love that he felt for her and her alone.

...If only for a moment.

...

Soft arms held her into the air and whirled her around. It was over! Feelings of knowledge, of calmness, of safety--All in the arms of her lover. Honey colored walls layered the grounds, soft petals whisked about by the wind. Laughs, tears, hugs, soft breathless kisses in the rain; loving each other was the sweetest rose of all.

A night blanketed in soft, sweet, melodic darkness; velvet skies holding the constellations at bay. Tears of Heaven graced the calling of Mother Nature, eve vines cascaded down the iron walls of will as they held each other. A spot of winter was acknowledged; white quilts of snow assured that no others were out. 

Shooting star; clear cerulean waters, the healing of two hearts, knowing requitence, knowing no more than each other. Still they held on as smiles were worn thin, balances were finalized, bindings were tight, and home was right where they were.

No questions...

No doubts...

No others to still their current love.

Pulling her close, he took the initiative, and nicked at her lips. It was only to last for one second. He was to let go because he knew it was wrong. But, still, he didn't let her go... He couldn't let her go... Addiction; he wasn't able to reject her.

Numbing minds, soft breath as they broke away from each other. Hands falling to their sides, knowing that it was over. Grim faces as they were torn apart. Love couldn't be left alone?

But even as the grip was broken, the loss true, she smiled, thinking... That he held her there because he cared, he loved, he was aware of how they felt about each other...

And he held that kiss for the sake of the two of them...

...If only for a moment.

...

To say goodbye...

The final day together; they knew. It was known that she couldn't stay with him forever, no matter how close they had gotten to breaking all the taboo's of his promise to his other lover. So close... Be being loved, for who they truly were. And though time would be would hold them back, they were still to love each other until the end. There was nothing else to it.

She asked to be held, to confide in tears and, strangely enough, he accepted her. He pulled her close and whispered sweetly into her ear things that he'd never been able to say before. And she whispered back. Hands held tightly onto each other, never able to let go. They were alone again--Just like that one time.

Softly, he embraced the fallen sensitive and watched as she turned her sights on the well, her return, her vengeance and escape at one time. Now it was her Hell.

But the decision had to be made now. He had made his, and she now had to make hers. She had an obligation back home; family, friends, lessons, future. Words flashed before her as she turned back to him, almost pleading for him to change his mind. His eyes replied. 

He wanted to, Kami, did he ever. But promises were not so easy to break. Hell would be bleak without his angel but, he swore; one day he would be returned to her. And there would be nothing that would stop them from being together.

She understood. She would wait. And she would stand forever if it meant that he would follow after him.

And, she could tell that, though the time had come and she couldn't last through their gaze much longer that he had held that expression of certainty for them...

...If only for a moment.

...

One... Five... Ten years into the future and, still, she stood. There was nothing to doubt about. He would come. They held a bond stronger than Kami himself. There had been times she would cry, hoping that he'd hear or smell her tears and come bounding to her. There were times she smiled, hoping that only her happiness would be his guide.

There had been times when friends' suspicions were confirmed, times when she had hoped they could tell that she was pained and yet, unbroken because she knew...

...That he would be back.

She stepped up to the shrine and rang the bells, bowed her hands and prayed, like every other day, for him to return. Yet the prayers did nothing and soon, she would be old. She would be ill, hard of hearing, and then dead; totally unrecognizable.

It happened on a day of rain, of modern inconvenience, of hatred of the skies, of love for the comfort of home. That was where she was in fact, when her door was slid open. She didn't turn, didn't even take notice of who stood there. She only knew that it could be no one but him.

So, letting the tears fall, the smiles run free, she flew into his arms and lay, held securely as his grin danced upon his face. There would be no more to hide, no more to worry about, no more questions, no more doubts. All was confirmed...

...And only, this didn't last for a single moment. 

They both knew that there would be other moments like this, and these were the moments that they had waited over five 'centuries' for.

~*~*~

****

A/N: Okay, I know that that was weird, strange, confusing. Flame if you like, just have a reason behind it. I've become totally obsessed with this out look on InuYasha. I like adding either no dialogue or all dialogue. It just makes it sound more dramatic or something; I don't know. This is all too much for a fifteen year old. 

But, anyway, how does that sound? Sweet waffy, slightly angsty (though it was re-established as a romance) Inu/Kag..? What more could a fan ask for? And I'm hoping that none of you shout sequel or anything like that because I don't plan on it. Besides, what would I write that would follow up on this? And that was rhetorical question so don't answer it! Sorry for the continued rambling, thanks for reading, and REVIEW with kindness! Ja!

****

--Chibi ending transmission. (.^_^.)


End file.
